object_show_weird_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Holding Episode 1 (18+)
(18+ Unless you don't care) Play Button (with his dick/penis is beeing showing): Hello. I'm standing in the woods with the contestants. Here's a show on Pornhub that you can enjoy. I'm you host Play Button. And this is Object Holding! This show is about these 6 contestants from BFB that will win 50,000 dollars. There are four rounds. Each rounds the contestants will have to hold their pee in the new way. If they fail, they will go home. Now let's meet the contestants. Here we have Pen from BFB, Fries from BFB, Blocky from BFB, Snowball from BFB, Tree from BFB and Gelatin from BFB. So welcome everybody. Now to avoid peeing yourself take off your privates. Everybody: *does it and their dicks and are showing* Play Button: Okay, now boys. You can open your sheaths. Contestants: *open their sheaths as their penises are showing* Play Button: Oh, nice. Now i'm gay, so i'll admitted those dicks and are pretty good as mine and i would like to suck and lick all of them but we have no time for that. Here's the first round. You guys are gonna hold you pee and here's how. Your going to be tied on this tree by me with my rope. And your going to get tickled by my feather in 5 minutes. While your going to be tickled you have to hold your pee and laugh. To avoid crossing your legs, i'll tie your legs with my other rope. This means they'll be bladder strength. Now, if you laugh, or pee a little or pee and laugh seconds before the time is up it's okay, but if you do these two minutes before the time is up you'll lose. But if there is a tie when you lose, you'll be facing a tie breaker until we have a winner. Now Pen, when i read your application it says that you have been a pee holding contest before with Snowball and Blocky you won 1st place, so you will start first. Pen: Alright. Play Button: Now, drink this big bottle of my cum to make this fast for you. Pen: Fine. *drinks the whole bottle* Play Button: Okay. Now go to that tree over there and lay on there. Pen: *goes towards the tree and lays on it with his back* Play Button: *ties him with his rope and ties his legs with his other rope* Pen: *starts to feel the urge to pee* Play Button: Feeling the urge, yet? Pen: Yeah... *squirming for a tiny bit* Play Button: Alright. *tickles his dick with his feather* Pen: *holds his laugh and pee* Play Button: *continues to tickle his dick with his other hand* Pen: Mmm... *4 minutes and 56 seconds later* Play Button: Only a few seconds up, pal. *Time's up, Pen made it* Pen's Mind: OH MY GOD!! I CAN PEE NOW!! Pen: *pees on the grass while P.B. unties his leg* Aaah... Play Button: *unties his legs, then unties him fully* Doing okay, buddy ? Pen: *still pees* Yeah...mmm... Play Button: Well, good job on getting on 1st place for the first round. Anyways, while this buddy is doing his wonderful business. Fries, your next. Drink my cum. Fries: Alright... *drinks the cum* Play Button: Now go to that another tree over there. Fries: *did what he said and lays his back with it when he felt the urge* Play Button: *ties his with his rope same as his legs with his other rope* Your ready ? Fries: *sighs* I'm ready. Play Button: *tickles his dick with his feather* Fries: *holds his laugh and pee* *4 minutes and 53 seconds later* Play Button: *continues to tickle his dick with his feather* Fries: Pfft...Hahahaha! *pees on the grass* Play Button: *stops* Alright, that leaves you 2nd place. Fries: *sighs in relief* Play Button: *unties him while he pees* Alright, looks like our friend Pen is done with his business during Fries's performance. So Blocky, your up. Drink my cum. Blocky: *drinks the cum* Play Button: Right, you know what to do. Blocky: *goes towards the tree where Pen previously did and lays on it with his back* Play Button: *ties Blocky up with his ropes while he starts to feel the urge* Okay. Let's do this. *tickles his dick with his feather* Blocky: *holds his laugh and pee* *4 minutes and 50 seconds later* Blocky: *pees on the grass* Aaah.. Play Button: Alright, your in 3rd place, at least you didn't laugh, so good job on that. Alright, Tree, your in. Drink my cum. Tree: *drinks the cum as his stomach starts to bloat* Wow... Play Button: Now go to the tree where Blocky was there* Tree: *while goes towards to the tree he felt the urge to pee, then he lays on it with his back* Play Button: *starts to tie him* Tree: *breaths desperately a bit* Play Button: *then he starts to tie his legs with his other rope* Just relax, buddy... Tree: Okay... *breathes calmly a bit* Play Button: *finished as he takes out his feather and tickles his dick* Tree: *holding his and laugh and pee* Mmm... *1 minute and 30 seconds later* Tree: Pfft...hahaha! Can't hold it anymore!! *pees* Aaah... Play Button: *stops* Oh, it looks like your in dead last, but you don't have to go home, yet. We need to wait if the other 2 are gonna fail or not. *unties him* Gelatin, it's your turn. Drink my cum like Pen did while Fries is doing his short business. Gelatin: Okay. *drinks the whole thing* Play Button: Okay, now since Tree is done with his business even though Blocky finished his business on the first tree, you will go towards that tree which Clock was in it on his performance. Gelatin: *starts to feel the urge* Okay... *walks towards the tree and lays on it with his back* *breathes calmly while Play Button ties him* Gelatin's Mind: Okay, you can do this! Play Button: *finished, takes out his feather and tickles his dick* Gelatin: *holding his laugh and pee* *4 minutes and 30 seconds later* Gelatin: *pees on the grass* Ah~! Play Button: *stops as he unties him while he's still peeing* Okay, so 4th place. Snowball yo- Snowball: Aaaah~! *pees on the grass* Play Button: Hm? *noticed Snowball before he was going to begin* Drink too much before the show? Snowball: *blushes* Yeah...mmmm...i forgot the concept on the show... Play Button: Well, good news is that if you didn't take off your privates you would have peed yourself. But the bad news is that since you peed already before your performance is going to be next your disqualified. Snowball: Damn...aaah.... Play Button: So Tree, that means your moving on on the next round! Tree: Yea! Play Button: Who will lose on the next round? Who's bladders will be in much pain? Find out in the next part of Object Holding! Pen, Blocky, Fries, Tree, Gelatin and Snowball. (Note: This show it's not actually on pornhub (yet) this is like a fanfiction show) (Update 8/19/2018 It's cancelled) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Show Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For B.F.D.I Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Omorashi Category:Pee Category:Object Holding Category:Cancelled Category:(18+)